Para ser el Rey de los piratas
by brendapiedrahitacury
Summary: ¡Acompañemos a Monkey D luffy en lo que le queda de aventura!
1. Chapter 1

Para ser el Rey de los piratas…

Nota de autora: antes de empezar la historia me gustaría aclara que la totalidad de personajes pertenecen a Echiro Oda sensei, también aclara de que esto es lo que yo me gustaría que pasara en one piece, cambie muchas cosas de la historia original, las cosas que cambie son mas que todo de la guerra de marine Ford, luego ire explicando mediante avance la historia, también ponder lo que quiero que pase en whole cake y en wano, tal vez hasta ponga como pienso que será el final de one piece en fin…

Aquí vamos!

Aviso contiene spoiler! Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Capitulo 1:

-Mira esto Ace! Parece que un novato destruyó Enies Loby! Pero que idiota! ¿Quién en su santo juicio se metería con el gobierno mundial?

Una pequeña punzada en el pecho de Ace lo hizo levantarse y caminar hasta el pirata que tenía el periódico en la mano, le arrebato el periódico de las manos y respiro hondo rezando por que no fuera lo que creía

-¿¡LE DECLARO LA GUERRA AL GOBIERNO MUNDIAL!? ¿ACASO SE VOLVIO LOCO? –gritó llamando la atención de todos en el Moby Dick

Marco se acercó a el y vio la noticia, sin poderlo evitar le arrancó el periódico de las manos y empezó a reír como loco

-Ace tu hermano resultó ser más problemático que tú! –rio el fénix

-DESPUES DE DERROTAR A CROCCODRILE EL GOBIERNO PUSO SUS OJOS SOBRE EL! Y AHORA ESTO? ENSERIO SE VOLVIO LOCO!-gritó lleno de preocupación

Jozu fue quien les arrebató el periódico y leyó la noticia en voz alta

-" **Monkey D Luffy causa problemas de nuevo!** Esta vez en unas de las 3 sedes gubernamentales el novato según rumores fue a rescatar a unos de sus nakamas que había sido capturado y sentenciado a muerte, la batalla termino con la destrucción de Enies Loby y con la derrota del CP9, el novato incendio la bandera del gobierno demostrando que no le tenía miedo al gobierno y que no le importaba tener al mundo entero en su contra! ¿Acaso el gobierno mundial dejara pasar esta ofensa? **"-** termino de leer Jozu sorprendido y no era el único pues todo el Moby Dick se quedo en silencio y sin poder decir palabra hasta que la risa de su capitán se hizo presente

-¡Ace! ¡Tu hermano tiene agallas! ¡Me agradan los idiotas como el! –exclamó mientras reía Shirohige

" _Esa forma de actuar era muy propia de Roger… ¡que un mocoso de su edad haga semejante locura! A su edad ni yo me hubiera atrevido a hacer tremenda barbaridad!"_ pensó con gracia el hombre mientras que reia con fuerza

Ace soltó un suspiro con resignación, sonrió y miro al cielo, su hermano nunca cambiaria siempre sería un tonto imprudente

-¡Aquí están los carteles de su tripulación! –informo un pirata, ace los tomo y su sonrisa se ensancho

-Asique 300.000.000 de berries…-susurro aun con una sonrisa enorme, su hermano estaba avanzando hacia su sueño…

-si te descuidas te alcanzara Ace!-le recordó barbablanca mientras que seguía riendo

-¡aún le falta mucho padre!

-no te confíes Ace el chico es interesante-le informo su padre

Ace solo rio, Luffy seguiría avanzando, no podía dejarse alcanzar por su hermanito, o al menos no tan fácilmente, sin embargo aún tenía algo que hacer… el atraparía a Kurohige…

Con ese pensamiento zarpó con determinación sin saber todo lo que se desencadenaría…


	2. Chapter 2

Para ser el Rey de los piratas…

N/A: he saltado directamente a la guerra de marine Ford pero avísenme si quieren que ponga lo que cambiaría de la pelea de Ace VS Kurohige, Amazon Lily o Impel Down.

Capitulo 2:

-UN NOVATO COMO TU JAMAS SABREVIVIRA AQUÍ! –grito Shirohige dejando a todo marine Ford de piedra, la vena de la frente Luffy se marcó como nunca en su vida

-CALLATE! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIDIR ESO!-gritó aún más fuerte

Tanto marines como piratas y okamas lo miraron con horror pero Luffy hablo de nuevo

-Escuche que tu serias el próximo Rey de los piratas pero…-empezó a elevar la voz – EL UNICO REY DE LOS PIRATAS SERE YO! –gritó con determinación mientras que Ivankov y Buggy se ponían azules del pavor

-seré yo quien rescate a Ace!-lo reto lleno de terminación

Shirohige lo miro con furia intentando intimidarlo pero luffy siguió firme, shirohige solo pudo sonreír

-tienes agallas mocoso! Esta bien! Pero si te metes en mi camino te aplastare!-amenazó con voz fuerte

-Lo mismo digo! –le devolvió la amenaza sin temor

Shirohige sonrió

-oh por cierto, hace rato interceptamos una transmisión de la marina, ese viejo barbudo planea adelantar la ejecución de Ace!-informo

-estas seguro? –pregunto shirohige, Luffy asintió

-como también quieres rescatar a Ace considere oportuno que lo supieras…-aclaro Luffy, Shirohige asintió comprendiendo

-Ya veo… lamento lo de hace rato.

-no te preocupes!

Tenían esta conversación como si nada pasara, de igual a igual.

-¿por que hablan en plan tan amistoso?-preguntó Buggy indignado

"¡Que nervios! Sin duda es tu hijo, dragon!" pensó ivankov

Mientras que los marines pensaban en qué clase de relación podría tener muguiwara con Shirohige

-BIEN! ACE ALLA VOY!-grito Luffy dando inicio a la guerra y saltando a la batalla, shirohige lo miro con intriga, en realidad deseaba saber hasta dónde podía llegar muguiwara asi que lo observo con atención

Luffy siguió corriendo enfrentándose a los marines que se le atravesaban, Ace desde la plataforma lo miró con terror, no quería que su hermano saliera herido, si algo le pasaba jamas se lo perdonaría

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ LUFFY?-gritó lleno de desesperación en la plataforma de ejecución, miestras sentía como las esposas de kairuseki empezaba a hacer sangrar sus muñecas

-¡YA DEBERIAS SABERLO LUFFY! ¡SOMOS PIRATAS! SALIMOS AL MAR POR QUE ASI LO DESEAMOS! YO TUVE MI PROPIA AVENTURA! TENGO MIS PROPIOS NAKAMAS! QUE ALGUIEN TAN DEBIL COMO TU VENGA A SALVARME! ES HUMILLANTE! ¿CREES QUE TE LO PERDONARE? VETE DE AQUÍ LUFFY! POR QUE VINISTE? –gritó al bosde del llanto y con todas sus fuerzas desgarrándose la garganta trantando de que Luffy entendiera, desde que estaba en Impel Down no habia podido tranquilizarse, si Luffy no se iba de ahí podría acabar como el

 _"te Lo suplico Luffy… no quiero que sufras mi mismo destino! Esto es mi culpa"_ Se lamentó

-yo…SOY TU HERMANO MENOR! –gritó a todo pulmón dejando en silencio a todo marine Ford… una serie de recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Ace como si de un flash se tratara

-¡EL CODIGO PIRATA ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! ¡VOY A SALVARTE AUNQUE ME CUESTE LA VIDA!-grito avanzando con rapidez , Shirohige sonrio y miro a marco

-Marco… no dejes que ese mocoso muera…

-si padre…-respondió algo sorprendido por tan extraña petición

Shirohige aun con una sonrisa esa sonrisa miro avanzar al sobrero de paja entre los marines, no paraba de pensar en que ese pequeño idiota se parecía a Roger

-¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO? NO DEJEN QUE UN NOVATO CONTROLE LA GUERRA! -grito sengoku regañando a los marines que aun seguían sin moverse algo aturdidos por las palabras de Luffy

¿hermanos? Pero si la madre de Ace murió después de sus nacimento!

Eso pensaban todos los marines

-ESE HOMBRE SERA UN PELIGRO EN EL FUTURO!-hablo sengoku mientras que Luffy enfrentaba a un gigante –SE CRIO JUNTO CON SU HERMANO ADOPTIVO ACE PERO SU VERDADERA SANGRE PERTENECE AL MISMISIMO **DRAGON, EL REVOLUCIONARIO**!

-¿es el hijo del peor criminal de la historia?-hablo un marine con cierto temor

-YO CONOZCO ESE NOMBRE!-grito mr.3 asustado pero el mas asustado era Buggy

-DRAGON… AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUE MUGUIWARA ES ASI!-grito con pánico- SU PADRE ES UN PEZ GORDO!

-ya lo dijo!-hablo helmepo con miedo escondido en alguna parte marine Ford,

-Luffy-san…-susurro coby en el mismo tono que helmepo

-ahora entiendo –hablo Smoker

-Es enserio? –pregunto Jimbe

Todo marine Ford se lleno de dudas mientras que luffy avanzaba

Shirohige no le presto mucha atencio pues el estaba concentrado en Ace hasta que miro a muguiwara mientras derrotaba a ese gigante

 _"asi que entro a Impel Down y salio con vida… me pregunto como le ira aquí…"_ pensó Shirohige mirando como muguiwara caia al suelo y se levantaba una infinidad de veces, casi como un zombie, se estaba sobre esforzando, Shirohige ya habia escuchado rumores sobre muguiwara, sabia que acababa de salir de Impel Down, pero… ¿Cómo habia logrado entrar y salir de la prisión mas segura del mundo? Esa era una pregunta que ciertamente lo intrigaba

¿quien es su santo juicio se metería de lleno en una prisión para después causar furor en Marine Ford?

-es increíble! nada lo ha detenido desde Impel Down, su cuerpo llego a su limite hace mucho... lo envenenaron hace un dia como mucho, como es que sigue en pie? -pregunto ivankov en voz alta

esas palabras llegaron a oidos de Shirohige, eso explicaba el repentino agotamiento de Muguiwara que se reflejaba en sus ataques

Luffy corría como nunca, jamas sintió tanta desesperacion, sabia que la hora de ejecucion ya no importaba por que en cualquier momento el viejo daría la orden para ejecutar a su hermano, la única familia que tenia... jamas conoció a su padre, mucho menos a su madre,su abuelo lo odiaba por el simple hecho de ser pirata...solo tenia a su hermano, el único que le queda...

De un momento a otro todo marine ford quedo en silencio, Luffy miro hacia atrás y no pudo evitar sorprenderse

-VIEJO!-grito al ver como Shirohige era apuñalado por uno de sus subordinados, la marina no perdió la oportunidad y puso en marcha el plan de contención, los muros se elevaron encerrando así a los piratas, Luffy vio todo con miedo, ya había empezado... dejo de escuchar lo que decía shirohige y miro hacia el frente, algo había salido mal en el plan de la marina, el cuerpo de Oz junior no dejaba que cerrara por completo el muro dandole un rayo de esperanza a Luffy...

sin embargo akainu empezó con su ataque, ataco por los aires y empezó a derretir el hielo de apoco

-¿QUE HAREMOS?-pregunto un pirata asustado al ver como el hielo empezaba a derretirse

-Solo hay un camino...-susurro otro asustado

-ES SUICIDIO!-gritó otro pero derrepente se escuchó un grito de guerra y segundos después se vio luffy corriendo sin temor hacia la linea de fuego, solo corrió y corrió, los piratas de Shirohige tomaron valor y se dispusieron a seguir a muguiwara

un golpe de Akainu provoco que el hielo en el que Luffy estaba corriendo se derritiera lo que provocó la caída de Luffy al agua, jimbe fue quien lo rescato

-JIMBE! TENGO UN FAVOR QU PEDIRTE!

-OIGAN ESO ES!-exclamo alarmado un pirata al ver como luffy salía volando y entraba en el muro de contención

Shirohige sonrío con gran jubilo... ese debilucho había logrado algo impresionante

-ESOS SON!

-LOS 3 ALMIRANTES!-grito alterado Coby

-YA ESTA MUERTO!-grito Helmepo asustado

Shirohige vio con interés a Muguiwara

sin temor atacó no a uno si no a los 3 almirantes al mismo tiempo logrando abrir una pequeña brecha que permitió que los piratas de Shirohige sacaran Moby Dick del agua y con ayuda de Oz lo metieran de lleno al muro de contención

Luffy por su parte logro burlar a los almirantes, sin embargo kizaru lo lo ataco mandándolo a volar con un patada, siguió atacándolo hasta que lo mandó a volar de nuevo pero el cuerpo de Luffy fue atrapado por Shirohige que al notar el estado de muguiwara se sorprendió, estaba apenas consiente y su mirada parecía perderse por instantes

-OE! CUIDEN DEL MOCOSO YA SOBREPASÓ SU LIMITE HACE MUCHO- shirohige lo arrojó al equipo medico pero Luffy se soltó y empezó a correr, no duro mucho pues su cuerpo se desplomó unos a unos metros de shirohige

Shirohige miro a muguiwara y luego a Ace que veia desde la plataforma el estado de su hermano, respiro hondo y se concentro en atacar

" _ya hiciste bastante chico, no debes morir_ _aquí, yo me encargare de rescatar a Ace, gracias a ti pudimos traspasar el muro, descansa, te lo mereces_ "-Pensó shirohige pero minutos después shirohige escucho un grito y de un momento a otro muguiwara volvió a la acción con mas energía que nunca, corrio y corrio, cuando derrepente sengoku dio la orden de ejecución pero fue detenido por crocodile que se encargo de los oficiales que estaban apunto de ejecutar a Ace

la batalla sigue con muchas incógnitas, ¿Por que crocodile había salvado a Ace?

Sengoku no se rindió, otro par de oficiales subieron a la plataforma y esta vez con mas determinación que nunca

-¿CREEN QUE SE LOS PERMITIRE?-gritó Shirohige intentando deshacerse de los marines que le atajaban el camino pero se encontraba lastimado y su enfermedad no lo ayudó

Buffy vio con horror como estaban apunto de asesinar a su hermano y un profundo pánico lo invadió

solo pudo gritar como nunca en su vida mientras que sentía como su garganta se desgarraba

cuando vio a su hermano apunto de ser decapitado todo se volvió blanco por unos segundos, sintió como si un tapón saliera volando dentro de si mismo, cuando su conciencia volvió pudo ver a ambos sujetos que intentaron ejecutar a su hermano desplomarse, con ellos, miles de marines y piratas cayeron, Lufy no sabia que estaba pasando pero solo siguió corriendo bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos

-imposible... eso fue...

-Haki del rey de los conquistadores...-hablo un pirata atónito

en ese instante todos se alarmaron

-imposible...-exclamo aokiji sin palabras

-que miedo da... -la voz impresionada ahora provino de kizaru

-Muguiwara.-susurro con odio Akainu

Shirohige soltó una gran carcajada llena de alegría, en ese intente los almirantes de dispusieron a atacar a Luffy pero fueron detenidos por Shirohige y sus comandantes, inazuma creo un camino al mismotiempo que Shirohige daba una orden

-PROTEJAN A MUGUIWARA CON TODA SU FUERZA HIJOS MIOS!-ese grito lleno de determinación provoco el pavor en Sengoku

-ACABEN CON MUGUIWARA! QUE NO SOBREVIVA!-grito Sengoku y en ese instante Kizaru intento atacar a Luffy pero Shirohige intervino

-¿por que no solo observas mocoso?-retó a Kizarucon una gran sonrisa

Buffy corrió por el camino que había hecho Inazuma hasta estar apunto de llegar a la plataforma cuando Garp se interpuso en su camino

-ABUELO POR FAVOR MUEVETE!-gritó lleno de desesperacion

-¿POR QUE HABRIA DE HACERLO? USTEDES ESCOGIERON ESTE DESTINO ASI QUE ATACA MONKEY D LUFFY! TU ERES MI ENEMIGO!

-ABUELO!-grito Ace, pues sabia lo que pasaría

Luffy mordio sus labios con impotencia, tenia que salvar a Ace a toda costa, con amargura golpeo a su abuelo que había bajado la guardia aproposito y siguió corriendo hasta llegar junto a su hermano, con rapidez intentó liberarlo pero no le fue tan fácil

-¿COMO CONSEGUISTE LA LLAVE?-grito Sengoku con ira, estaba apunto de atacar con todo lo que tenia

-Luffy...-no lo creia, en verdad su hermano había llegado hasta allí

cuando Luffy estuvo apunto de liberarlo la llave se rompió debido a un ataque de Kizaru

M.R 3 despertó al tiempo que Sengoku atacó, si saber que hacer solo siguió las ordenes de Luffy y utilizo su habilidad para cubrir Ace y a el mismo del golpe de Sengoku mientras que Luffy amortiguaba el golpe quitándole gran parte de su fuerza reduciendo el impacto con su propio cuerpo

desde abajo solo se vio a la plataforma caer,sonaron disparos y cañones pero al mismo tiempo se escucharon unas esposas caer al suelo y del huno salieron 2 hermanos victoriosos,empezaron a atacar a los marines, nadie podía detenerlos pues eran un equipo perfecto

-es hora de huir Luffy!-exclamó con una sonrisa radiante

-SI!-grito con alegria

todos los piratas celebraron mientras que se preparaban para la huida debido a que ya habían cumplido su cometido

la enrome risa de shirohige se hizo presente, aun mientras era atacado por los marine no habia parado de reírse

-ESCUCHEN HIJOS MIOS... ESTA SERA MI ULTIMA ORDEN COMO SU CAPITAN!

-QUE DICES PADRE?-todos lo miraron con horror pero era inútil barbiblanca ya habia tomado su descicion

entra llanto los piratas se negaban a alejarse de su capitán mucho menos ace que se encontraba siendo arrastrado por los demás para no dejarlo

luffy también estaba siendo arrastro por los piratas de shirohige ya que luffy no entendía esa decisión

en ese instante Akainu persiguió a los 2 hermanos y bastó con decir que Shirohige era un desecho de la vieja era para que Ace se parara en seco soltándose de todos los que lo agarraban, al ver eso Akainu siguio insultando a Shirohige hasta que Ace no pudo soportarlo y lo enfrentó al mismo tiempo que Luffy en un descuido dejo caer la vivrecard de Ace y soltanodse el también se arrodillo para recogerla

ace fue derrotado por akainu en ese mismo instante

-moriras portgas D Ace... pero antes veras morir a tu hermano

-no...-susurro con horror al ver como akaino se preparaba para matar a su hermano

en un instante ace se interpuso en el ataque dispuesto a recibir el golpe por su hermano pero luffy se dio cuenta y con una velocidad que no sabia de donde habia salido empujo el cuerpo de ace fuera del camino colocándolo detrás de el mientras que con sus manos desnudas luffy se dispuso a frenar el puño de magma de akainu, una delgada capa negra brotó de sus manos justo antes de que akainu lo alcanzara...

luffy sintió sus manos quemarse al contacto del puño, akainu por su parte estaba sorprendido por que habia logrado frenar su ataque y habia disminuido el daño de sus manos al despertar justo en ese momento el kaki de armadura, akainu se dispuso a aplicar mas fuerza destrozando bastante las manos de luffy que se hallaban repletas de quemaduras severas,sin poder contenerse luffy lanzo un grito lleno de dolor y en ese instante de descuido akainu logro atravesar su defensa impactando en su pelo dandole una herida casi mortal, luffy moriría si no recibía atención medica lo mas pronto posible

el grito de dolor de luffy alarmó a shirohige que al instante mandó a volar a akainu lleno de ira

miro a muguiwara y se enojo de sobre manera pues su futuro no debía acabar allí, los comandantes de shirohige detuvieron a akainu y los demás almirantes intentando ganar algo de tiempo pero justo en ese momento kurohige aparecio con su tripulación y no esperaron para ir a atacar al ya debilitado shirohige.

mientras esto pasaba sengoku intentaba detener a garp que se encontraba perdido en la ira, sengoku intentaba detenerlo con todo lo que podia pero le era demasiado difícil

-¿QUE PASA CONTIGO GARP? ¿INTENTAS TRAICIONAR A LA MARINA?-grito intentando hacer entrar en razón

-sera mejor que me detengas sengoku...-susurro perdido en la ira atacando al almirante de flota -matare a ese tal akainu...-aseguro el marine sin contenerse

sengoku se encontraba en problemas puesto que garp no era cualquiera...

-recapacita garp! -intento de neuvo pero al parecer nada funcionaba

(...)

del otro lado de marine ford se encontraba shirohige bajo el ata que de kurohige y su tripulación

jimbe se apresuro en tratar de ayudarlo pero el shirohige hablo con fuerza

-ESCUCHEN HIJOS MIOS! NO HAY LUGAR PARA MI (UN DESECHO DE LA ERA PASADA) EN UN BARCO QUE SE DIRIJE A LA NUEVA ERA! DEBEN SOBREVIVIR!VAYANSE! -ordenó dejando a ace y al resto de su tripulación de piedra

las quejas y llantos no se hicieron a esperar pues antes shirohige no habia podido terminar su discurso ya que tuvo que intervenir el el enfrentamiento de akainu y luffy

shirohige hizo callar a sus tripulantes

ace no sabia que hacer... miro el cuerpo de su hermano, casi inconsciente, demasiado herido...

no podia alar su mente

no queria dejar a luffy solo pero se negaba a dejar morir a su padre

con el corazón destrozado decidió su siguiente movimiento

tenia que sacar a luffy de esa guerra...

-jimbe...-la voz de ace -jimbe llevate a fluffy.-pidio y se puso en pie junto a su padre preparado a dar su vida junto con la de el, sin embargo... otro cuerpo se paro del otro lado de shirohige... un cuerpo casi inconsciente y herido de gravedad... heridas que ya habrían matado a cualquier otro...

-¿QUE NO ESCUCHARON PAR DE IDIOTAS? ES UNA ORDEN! -grito shirohige

-lo siento padre... no puedo abandonarte...-sentencio ace -JIMBE LLEVATE A LUFFY-grito ace pero la risa de luffy se hizo presente

¿como podia reir en un momento como ese?

-ES UNA ORDEN! LARGO DE AQUI!-le grito a ambos hermanos

luffy sonrío con una mano en su pecho intentando detener el sangrado

-y tu quien eres para darme ordenes? YO NO ESTOY EN TU TRIPULACION ANCIANO! YO SOY I PROPIO CAPITAN!-grito con el ultimo ápice de fuerza que le quedaba, luffy apenas y lograba mantenerse consiente

Shirohige miro al joven muguiwara, no pudo evitar sentir algo de admiración por aquel chico que con voluntad de hierro habia superado esa guerra

una guerra en la que no era nadie... ni una hormiga... con heridas tan severas aun se mantenía de pie

-lo digo como aliado.

-ME NIEGO.- sentencio luffy pero pocos segundos después se desplomo al suelo

shirohige miro a ivankov

-le puse unos sonmiferos -informo -JIMBE! muguiwara-boy esta apunto de morir! tenemos que sacar one aquí!

jimbe cargo a luffy

el resto de nakamas de shirohige intentaba arrastrar a ace pero este se negaba a moverse

ace se encontraba en un debate mental... veia a su hermano con heridas enormes y a su padre apunto de morir... sus dos seres mas queridos al borde de la muerte... ya no sabia que hacer

-SUS SIGNOS VITALES!-grito alterado ivankov

nimbe corrio con luffy intentando sacarlo de allí lo mas pronto posible mientras que ivankov le suministraba unos somníferos a ace para que sus nakamas pudieran llevárselo

-TRAE A MUGUIWARA-YA AQUI! SOY DOCTOR!-grito trafalgar law desde su submarino

jimbe logro lanzara luffy antes de que akainu lo alcanzara, mientras que los piratas de shirohige empezaban a escapar con ace inconsciente

todo esto mientras que shirohige enfrentaba a kurohige

-TU NO ERAS AL QUE ROGER ESPERABA TEACH! -exclamo golpeándolo con una gran sonrisa -el ya ha aparecido... el hombre al que roger esperaba... -sonrio mas ampliamente -EL MUNDO TEMBLARA-rio fuerte -TEMBLARA COMO NUNCA ANTES PUES MONKEY D LUFFY SERA EL PROXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS! -grito dejando a todo marine ford en blanco...

sengoku ordeno que asesinaran a muguiwara como pudo ya que aun se encontraba peleando con garp

-ESTA SERA MI ULTIMA ORDEN COMO SU CAPITAN PIRATAS DE SHIRHIGE!-grito el gran hombre mientras que recibía los ataques de teach -DESDE AHORA SEGUIRAN A MONKEY D LUFFY! NO PERMITAN QUE MUERA PUES SERA EL, EL HOMBRE QUE CAMBIE EL MUNDO! -grito aun con una sonrisa con todas las heridas recibidas rio mas fuerte que nunca

-EL ONE PIECE EXITE!-grito sus ultimas palabras, así encontró la muerte, muriendo en pie y sin una sola cicatriz en su espalda

desde ese instante todo marine ford paso en un instante, el caos se desbordaba como nunca

kurohige tapando a shirohige con una manta negra y segundos después el poseia los poderes del hombre mas fuerte del mundo...

akainu se disponía a perseguir a jimbe que habia arrojado a muguiwara

siendo detenido por coby que no soportaba ma sea guerra

y shanks apareciendo en marine ford deteniendo la guerra, miro el sombrero de paja que se encontraba en el suelo, lo recogió y se lo lanzo a law que lo miraba con sorpresa

-cuida bien de luffy! -pidio y el submarino de law se huido en el oceano

(...)

law se dispuso a empezar con la cirugía algo confundido

¿que relación tenia muguiwara con akagami?

¿estaba bien salvar a semejante amenaza?

después de las palabras de shirohige... muguiwara seria un dolor de cabeza en un futuro de eso estaba seguro.

después de horas de arduo trabajo law termino con la cirugía

algo cansado decidio irse a reposar en su dormitorio hasta que bebo lo llamo

-capitan tenemos que salir a la superficie! -informo bepo- lo siento...-se disculpo como ya era costumbre

al subir a la superficie se dieron cuenta de que el barco de de las piratas kuja se encontraba a pocos metros...

law se preparo para el ataque de la shichibukai pero unas voces lo detuvieron

-LUFFY-SAMA!-gritaron todas las piratas Kuja con rostro preocupado

-LUFFY1-grito hancock -¿donde esta? ¿esta bien?

law estaba mas que confundido en ese momento

¿por que la emperatriz pirata conocía a muguiwara?

¿por que estaba preocupada?

¿seria un truco?

¿no era ella una shichibukai que seguia las ordenes del gobierno?

-trafalgar-la voz amenazante lo hizo ponerse en posición de defensa- si le hiciste algo extraño a mi Luffy te asesinare...

la oscuridad que la rodeaba era ciertamente aterradora

-MUGUIWARA-BOY!-se divisó a ivankov e un buque de la marina a unos cuantos metros

-trafalgar-boy, ¿como esta muguiwara-boy?-pregunto el okama con preocupación

-he curado sus heridas... se encuentra estable pero... si despierta o no depende de su voluntad... -informo preocupando mas a los presentes

-lo llevaremos a amazon lily ahí podrá descansar...-hablo hankov sorprendiendo a los presentes

¿en amazon lily no estaban prohibido los hombres?

-nosotros tenemos que volver a a Kamabakka kingdom...-informo con pesar ivankov -dile a muguiwara-boy cuando despierte que espero que se mejore... -saco un pañuelo -Jimbe cuida bien de muguiwara-boy...-pidio entre sollozos

-yo me encargare.-aseguro el gyojin

-andando hay que llevar a amazon lily.-ordeno hancock.

la tripulación de law se encontraba extasiada imaginando como seria la isla de mujeres, pero al llegar la anciana Nyon arruino sus fantasías

solo permitio que se quedaran en la bahía

las horas habia pasado y luffy aun no despertaba, la Kuja trajeron alimentos para los piratas

después de un tiempo un grito lleno de angustia se escucho desde dentro del submarino, segundos después un cuerpo salio volando del submarino rompiendo gran parte de este

-ace... DONDE ESTA ACE!-grito provocando que los piratas a su alrededor callaran al suelo ante tal grito ensordecedor

luffy empezó a destrozar todo a su paso entrando en la isla empezando a romper todo lo que se metía en su camino

jimbe corrio en su busca, pues sabia que moriría si sus heridas se abrían...

-JIMBE! DIME QUE NO ESTA MUERTO! DIME QUE ES UN SUEÑO-grito golpeando las rocas con su cabeza y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-no lo se...

-NO LO SABES? DIMELO!

-no lo se pero... LUFFY-KUN!-le grito haciendo que se detuviera, lo tomo de los brazos y lo azoto contra una roca -SI ES QUE ESTA MUERTO... NO DEBES CONCENTRARTE EN LO QUE PERDISTE! DEBES CONCENTRARTE EN LO QUE AUN TE QUEDA!

-mis... mis nakamas...-susurro entre sollozos

-exacto...

-quiero verlos...de verdad quiero verlos...-susurro aun sollozando -tengo que ir a nuestro punto de encuentro!

ambos empezar a caminar hacia las afueras del bosque, cuando se encontraron en la bahía se dieron cuenta de que law y su tripulación ya no estaba

-rayling! -hablo sorprendido luffy al encontrarase con nada mas y nada menos que el vice-capitán del rey de los piratas

-luffy-kun! -se puso en pie y camino hacia ellos, solo dio un para de pasos-este es tu preciados sombrero no?-se lo arrojó

-SI, gracias! no se siente igual sin el! -se lo puso

-TU ERES... EL REY OSCURO RAYLING?-prengunto sorprendido jimbe

-oh mucho gusto! -se presento

-tu también lo conoces jimbe? -pregunto ahora luffy

-no... y jamas imagine encontrarmelo...

-buneo ya basata de tanta charla... -rayling fue interrumpido por Hancock y sus hermanas que llegaron seguidas un montón de comida traiga por unos gorilas

-luffy... te traje esta comida...-le hablo Hancock con tono dulce pero si poder mirarlo al rostro -JIMBE NO ES PARA TI!-gruño de mal humor la emperatriz al ver que jimbe se sentó junto a luffy

-dejalo Hancock! jimbe me salvo la vida! -le informo luffy mientras seguia comiendo

-Hai...-le respondió sumisamente

-bien supongo que es hora de informarte... sabrás nadie sabe nada sobre ace después de la guerra...- empezó rayling

-lo se...

-bien...-la seriedad de rayling hizo que luffy dejara de comer- tengo una propuesta para ti...


End file.
